conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Canadian Armed Forces (Fascist Canada)
The Canadian Armed Forces (CAF) is the unified military force of Canada, existing in its current form since ____. It is heavily modeled after Hitler's Wehrmacht of 1935 to 1945 of Germany, due to ____'s admiration of the late Fuhrer's organization of government. The CAF consists of the Ground Corps (CGC), the Air Corps (CAC), the Naval Corps (CNC) and the Special Services Division (SSD). Structure and organization Command structure *High Command of the Armed Forces (HCAF) **High Command Council (HCC) ***High Marshal ***General Field Marshal ***4 additional marshals **Home Guard Council (HGC) ***Commanding General of the Home Guard ***Chief of Staff of the Home Guard ***Home Guard Group - Albion City (HG-AC) ***Home Guard Group - Vancouver (HG-V) ***Home Guard Group - Toronto (HG-T) **High Command Canada Proper (HCCP) ***Guardian General of Canada Proper ***Chief of Staff of High Command Proper **Acquisition, Distribution and Contract Directorate (ADCD) ***Director of the ADCD *Ground Corps Command (GCC) **Commanding General of the Ground Corps **Chief of Staff of the Ground Corps **Ground Corps - Alaskan Occupied Zone (GC-AOZ) **Ground Corps - Greenland Occupied Zone (GC-GOZ) **Ground Corps - Reserve Command (GC-RC) *Air Corps Command (ACC) **Commanding General of the Air Corps **Chief of Staff of the Air Corps **Air Corps Wing - Canada Proper (AC-CP) **Air Corps Wing - Alaskan Occupied Zone (AC-AOZ) **Air Corps Wing - Greenland Occupied Zone (AC-GOZ) *Naval Corps Command (NCC) **Admiral of the Naval Corps **Chief of Staff of the Naval Corps **Eastern Theater Naval Command **Western Theater Naval Command **Arctic Naval Command *Special Services Division (SSD) **Director of the SSD **Inspectorate General of the SSD **Office of Morality and Nondecadence (OMN) **Office of Racial Affairs and Eugenics (ORA) **Canadian Special Forces Regiment (CSF) **Civil Security Bureau (CivSec) **Ministerial Cooperation Division (MCD) **Foreign Services Branch (ForSer) Ranks Although each environmental corps has its own rank structure, the senior flag officers of the Armed Forces are considered to be part of the CAF-proper instead of those corps, thus their ranks make part of the parent structure. Ground Corps | Air Corps | Naval Corps *Private | Airman | Seaman *Lance Corporal | Senior Airman | Senior Seaman *Corporal | Corporal | Corporal *Underofficer | Underpilot | Underofficer *Sergeant | Flight Sergeant | Petty Officer *Staff Sergeant | N/A | Chief Petty Officer *Senior Staff Sergeant | N/A | Master Chief Petty Officer *Sergeant Major | N/A | Junior Midshipman *Field Officer | N/A | Senior Midshipman *Third Lieutenant | N/A | Third Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant | N/A | Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant | N/A | First Lieutenant *Staff Officer | N/A | Captain (third class) *Captain | Flight Officer | Captain at Sea (second class) *Major | Flight Lieutenant | Fleet Captain (first class) *Lieutenant Colonel | Air Captain | Lieutenant Commander *Colonel | Air Major | Commander *Brigadier General | Wing Lieutenant Commander | Rear Admiral Lower Half *Major General | Wing Commander | Rear Admiral Upper Half *Lieutenant General | Vice Commodore | Vice Admiral *General | Commodore | Admiral *General of the Ground Corps | General of the Air Corps | Admiral of the Naval Corps Special Services Division Depends on division, however, in general: *Trooper *Corporal *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Deputy Commander *Commander *Branch Chief *Administrative Officer *Senior Administrative Officer *Deputy Director *Director Flag officers *'Marshal:' The Armed Forces has four marshals, each hailing from one of the environmental corps. Although they do not directly lead those corps, they sit on the High Command Council (HCC) and act as representatives of them. During wartime, they would usually be assigned a theater to oversee. *'General Field Marshal': The General Field Marshall is, in practice, the highest military rank within the Armed Forces that any ordinary citizen could reach. The Minister of War and Defense, ____, currently is also the GFM of the Armed Forces. *'High Marshal': The High Marshall is a rank specifically reserved for the Prime Minister in his capacity as the commander in chief of the Armed Forces. Category:Fascist Canada